Unravelling the Force
by Belle Leia Organa
Summary: Leia and Luke finally realise they're falling in love with each other. But, soon discover the threat it poses to their safety. Will their love be able to survive the impending duel between Vader and the Emperor? Or, will the Dark Side prove to be stronger than they are? Together, they are able to restore peace to the galaxy, and redeem a Jedi's soul. (Non-Sibling relationship)
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1:_**

 ** _Feelings Exposed_**

Luke could barely feel his face, as the medical droid slowly removed the bacta mask from his face. "Stay still, Commander Skywalker," it ordered, as Luke's full face came into view. Feeling as though five kilograms had been lifted off his face, Luke opened his eyes and saw the brightly lit room he had been moved to.

While he glanced around his surroundings, the medical droid moved towards the door. Once it exited the room, another figure entered. "Luke," a familiar voice called out.

Luke felt a flutter in his stomach, as Princess Leia started to approach him. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, but for the life of him, he couldn't find the right words to say. Smiling, he managed to say hello.

Leia immediately sat next to him, and began stroking his hair. "The bacta's growing really well. The scars ought to be gone in a day or so. Does it hurt?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"No, I'm fine," Luke replied, smiling. "Leia… when I was out in that storm, I…"

"I was really worried."

"You were worried?" Luke questioned, jokingly, causing Leia to smile. "It's just that, it got me thinking, you know. I thought I would never get the chance to…" he stopped, sighing, heavily. Angry that he couldn't find the courage to tell her what he really felt.

"What?" Leia questioned, curiously.

Luke opened his mouth, but the words still wouldn't come out.

"Tell me," Leia spoke, encouragingly.

Their faces were now only centimeters apart. Luke could feel his heart skipping. Seeing her this close somehow made him less nervous. He looked up and their eyes met. Luke began inching towards her. Leia complied, and began inching towards him. Their lips barely brushed, when the door to the room slid open and C-3PO and R2-D2 entered.

"Master Luke, it's so good to see you fully functional again!" Threepio beamed, as he and R2 walked straight up to them.

"Thanks, Threepio," Luke blurted, as Leia immediately drew herself back.

"Rest now. I'll be back later," she reassured, as she turned and headed towards the door.

"Leia!" Luke called out, causing her to turn. "I have to go away for a while."

"What?!" Leia snapped, her demeanor instantly changing. "Where are you going?"

Luke was taken aback by the sharpness in her tone. "The Dagobah system. It's not far from here."

"That's great!" Leia huffed. "That's just great. Why doesn't everybody just take off."

 _Everybody?_ Luke puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"First Han, now you!" Leia stammered, as she crouched against the wall. "When am I going to learn not to count on anybody but myself?!"

"I didn't know he was leaving."

"You know, I was getting along fine, before I met you two moon jockey's!"

"Calm down," Luke started. "Tell me about Han."

"Oh, he has to pay that gangster he's in hock to," Leia exclaimed, waving her arm in the air.

"Jabba the Hutt."

"You know I could get more loyalty, if I went down the hall and recruited some of those ice creatures.

"Ice creatures? Here?!" Luke gasped, panic rising in his voice.

"Oh, yes sir," Threepio interjected. "But, they're being trapped. Quite cleverly I might add," he added, as R2 beeped and whistled proudly.

Before anyone could say another word, Han and Chewie entered the room. "How you feeling, kid?" Han started, as they bent down to face Luke. "You don't look so bad to me. In fact, you look strong enough to pull the ear off a gundark."

"Thanks to you," Luke stated.

"That's two you owe me, junior," Han replied, holding up two fingers. "Well, your worship, looks like you managed to keep me here a little while longer," Han stated, smugly, as he turned to face Leia.

Leia could hardly believe her ears. This was just too much to take in. First, Luke was leaving. A person she knew she could always count on. Now, this bozo thinks she had a hand in keeping him from leaving the planet. "I assure you, I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ship to leave the system, until we've activated the energy shield."

"That's a good story. I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight."

Luke instantly rolled his eyes, at Han's statement. He had no idea how conceded Han actually was. It was beyond pathetic.

Luke's reaction was nothing compared to Leia's. By now, she was beyond furious. This was the last straw. She was through playing nice with this moon jockey. "I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain."

Chewie couldn't help but laugh, when he heard that. Leia was without a doubt the strongest willed person he'd ever met. Even Han couldn't challenge her.

"Laugh it up, fuzzball," Han huffed, glaring at Chewie. "You didn't see us alone in the south passage," he started, walking towards Leia. "She expressed her true feelings for me," he finished, wrapping his arm around her.

"My…?!" Leia bellowed, shaking his arm off. "Why you stuck up, half-witted, scruffy looking, nerf herder!"

"Who's scruffy looking?!" Han snapped, glaring back at her. "Must have hit it pretty close to the mark, to get her all riled up like that, huh, kid?" he questioned, now standing next to Luke, who by now was at a complete loss for words.

Leia nodded her head, as she walked towards them. Glaring at Han, she spoke, "Well, I guess you don't know everything about women yet." Then, she cupped Luke's face in her hands and kissed him passionately on the lips.

After a few seconds, she drew back and saw the flabbergasted expressions on everyone's face. Then, they heard General Rieekan's voice on the speakers, _"Important personal, report to the main hanger. Important personal, report to the main hanger."_

Leia stood back, and glared at Han. Then, she quickly left the room.

Luke could see the shocked expression Han wore. He was at a total loss for words. And Luke couldn't be happier. He placed both hands behind his head and sat back, smiling hotly.

Chewie started to groan, in words only Han understood. Han turned to see his smile, then turned back to see Luke's. Knowing it was pointless for him to stay, he patted Luke on the shoulder and muttered, "Take it easy." Then, he and Chewie left the room, followed by Threepio and R2.

"Excuse us, please," Threepio spoke, as Luke sat up and watched them leave.

* * *

The next day, Luke was up and once again dressed in his hypothermic-proof uniform. Walking down to the main hanger, he spotted Han barking orders at Chewie. Luke laughed, as he watched Chewie growl back at him. At this rate, they would never get the Falcon fixed. But, he had more on his mind then watching them argue. For twenty-four hours, he could think of nothing but Leia, and the kiss they shared. He had to talk to her. He had to know exactly how she felt and what that kiss meant.

Heading down another hallway, he spotted her talking to General Rieekan. Once they finished, Leia turned and saw Luke standing behind her. Smiling, she started walking towards him.

"You're up!" she stated, her voiced filled with joy.

"I am," Luke replied, smiling.

"And those scars are completely healed," she marvelled, stroking his cheek.

No matter how many times she touched him, Luke always got goosebumps. But that didn't detour him from asking his question. "Leia, we need to talk."

Leia sighed, and took a step back. "I know."

"Yesterday, I wanted to tell you… that… Auh," he groaned, as he once again started choking on his words.

Leia had a feeling he'd bring up the kiss the two of them shared. She knew how it looked. He most likely thinks that she kissed him just to spite Han, not because she had genuine feelings for him. But, that wasn't the case at all. She did. In fact, she cared for Luke in more ways than she could explain. She had to tell him. He had to know.

"Luke, I'm sorry that happened. Yesterday didn't go the way I planned at all. I really wanted... to tell you how much I loved you," she stated, cupping his hands with hers.

Luke could feel his heart stop. He couldn't believe his ears. Gazing into her eyes, he could see Leia loved him as much as he loved her. "I love you, too, Leia," he beamed, pulling her close. "In more ways than words can say."

Leia gazed into his deep, misty blue eyes. She absolutely adored them, and his smile. Seeing him happy always made her happy. There was just something about him that made her heart skip. It could be his gorgeous eyes, or his adorable smile. Compared to anyone she knew, Luke seemed so innocent and genuine. No one could compete with him.

Their faces drew closer and soon their lips brushed. This kiss started out soft, but soon grew more and more passionate. Till they felt as though their lives depended on it.

Once they broke apart, Luke could see tears swelling up in Leia's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern filling his tone.

"It's just that… I can't believe you're leaving," Leia stammered, trying to stay composed. "After everything we've been through."

Luke knew he had dropped a heavy load on her. He remembered how nonchalant he was when he told her he was going to Dagobah. "Leia," he started, lifting her face to meet his. "I never got the chance to tell you what happened to me, when I was out there."

Leia listened intently, as he continued, "I thought I was a goner. I could barely move. I remember I kept blacking out. But, one thing's for sure, I saw Ben."

Leia's eyes instantly shot up.

"I saw him, Leia. As plain as I see you now."

"Did he tell you to go to Dagobah?"

Luke nodded. "He told me that an ancient jedi master, named Yoda lived there. And that he would help me complete my training." He could see the worried expression in her eyes. "Leia, I felt him. I know he was real. And I know I have to go there."

Leia bent her head down. She knew how much Luke believed in the force. " _May the force be with you"_ was an expression she had heard all her life. It had become second nature to her. So much so, that she never bothered thinking about what it actually meant. Little did she know what it really pertained to. It wasn't until her parents told her of Obi-Wan Kenobi that she learned about the jedi and the force.

As overwhelming as this was to her, Leia could see the yearning in Luke's eyes. He was going there, whether she liked it or not. And she knew it would be selfish of her to prevent him from doing so. Sighing in defeat, she muttered, "Of course you do. But, why Dagobah? Of all places. Why that desolate planet?"

"Leia, Yoda has been in seclusion for many years. If you wanted to stay completely out of sight, where would you go?" Luke countered.

"I suppose you're right."

"Leia, I promise I will come back. I will come back to you," he reassured, kissing her forehead.

Leia placed both her hands on the back of his head, while Luke pulled her close. "I know you will," she whispered, as their lips melted into another kiss.

* * *

Suddenly, they heard a loud crashing sound inside one of the hangers. Leia knew exactly which one it was. "Oh no, the wampas are trying to escape!" Moments later, the door to the hanger came crashing down. Luke and Leia watched in horror, as one the wampas emerged into the hallway.

"Luke!" Leia cried, as they both pulled out their blasters.

"Luke! Leia!" Han screamed, as he and Chewie came running towards them.

"Han, they're escaping!" Leia shouted.

Han quickly turned to see the wampas enter the hallway. "Not for long," he bellowed, as he pulled out his blaster.

The four of them immediately began firing at the escaping wampas. Eventually, they were able to kill the four that were invading the hallway. When they looked inside the hanger, there was a giant gash in the wall.

"Well, I guess the rest of them went that way," Han spoke, as the four entered the hanger.

"Do you think they'll attack anyone else?" Leia questioned.

"Not likely. By now, they're probably running back towards their cave or wherever they came from," Han summed up.

* * *

"What was it?" Leia asked, dreading the answer.

 _A droid of some kind. I didn't hit it that hard, it must have self-destructed._

"An imperial probe droid," Leia stated, knowing exactly what set it off.

 _It's too bad the empire knows we're here._

"We better start the evacuation," General Rieekan remarked.

* * *

Standing a few meters away, Leia watched as Luke entered the snowspeeder. She smiled, as he and Dak both entered the ship. Via Luke's instructions, she had already made sure R2 was attached to his X-Wing. When the time was right, R2 would activate the ship and fly it towards him. How he would know when to lift off, was something she couldn't fathom. But, she knew Luke had his ways.

Leia could feel her heart sink, when Luke's snowspeeder started taking lift off. This would be the last time she saw him, till who knows when. But, she couldn't let personal feelings get in the way of her filling her duties. It was her responsibility to see that everyone got off safely on their transports. With one last look at the now distant snowspeeder, Leia turned and headed back towards the main hanger.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:_**

 ** _Coming to Terms_**

Han rushed down the hallway. Seeing two officers carrying a wounded solider, made him realise just how close the imperial troops were. He rushed into the control room, and saw Leia barking out orders at the officer. "You all right?" he asked.

Leia quickly turned. "Why are you still here?!" she shouted.

"Heard the command centre had been hit."

"You've got your clearance to leave!" she huffed, no longer facing him."

"Don't worry, I'll leave," Han snarled, as he crawled over the fallen pillars. "First, I'm gonna make sure you get to your ship! Plus, I promised the kid I'd make sure you get out of here."

Leia didn't have time for this nonsense. As if Luke leaving wasn't bad enough. Now, Solo is entrusted with her safety. Ignoring him completely, Leia drew her eyes back to the screen. The radar screen showed imperial troops, trying to break through the main door to the base. Leia immediately raced towards the officer and bellowed, "Set all troops to the south port, to protect the fighters!"

Just then, the ground started to shake, violently. _"_ _Imperial troops have entered the base! Imperial troops have entered the base!"_ a voice frantically stated over the speakers, just as they lost the connection.

"Come on, that's it," Han stated, grabbing her arm.

Leia knew he was right. She had to accept defeat. Turning back towards the other office, she spoke, "Give the evacuation code signal. And get to your transport!" she stammered, as Han started dragging her away.

"Oh! Wait for me!" Threepio cried, as he started after them.

* * *

Before they knew it, they could hear imperial snowtroopers chasing after them. Han nudged her down a different corridor, hoping they would lose them. As the three of them ran past another hanger, Threepio saw the yellow "DANGER" sticker on the door. Figuring there might still be ice creatures in it, he ripped off the sticker, hoping the troops would try the door. Then, he quickly hurried after his friends.

Once the snowtroopers reached the corridor, one decided to check out the hanger. He opened the door, revealing the monstrous wampa inside. The snowtrooper immediately screamed, as the wampa inside pulled him in. One of the other troopers quickly closed the door to the hanger.

Darth Vader marched up behind them, and heard the beast feasting on the trooper. He then motioned the other troops to follow him down another corridor.

* * *

They ran down the other corridor, there was another major earthquake. Leia screamed, as Han pulled her close, shielding her from the falling ceiling. The earthquake caused an avalanche that blocked them from continuing down the passageway.

Han got up and tried to remove the blocks of ice, but knew it would be impossible. Leia looked up, and saw the now blocked passageway.

Turning around to face her, Han grabbed his commuter. "Transport, this is Solo. Better take off, I'll get her out on the Falcon," he stated, grabbing Leia by the arm.

Leia groaned, as he once again dragged her down another passageway.

They ran passed Threepio, who cried, "Wait! Where are you going? Come back!" as he once again started after them.

Once they reached the Falcon hanger, Han quickly opened the door. Leia made a mad dash into the room, while Han closed the door behind them.

"Wait for me! Wait! Stop!" Threepio cried, as the door closed in front of him. _They forgot about me!_ He thought, as he turned around, "How typical," he blurted, as the door opened behind him.

"Come on!" Han blurted, grabbing him by the arm.

Chewbacca roared loudly, as Leia raced towards the Falcon.

Han followed, but noticed how considerably slower Threepio was at running. "Hurry up, gold rod! Or, you're gonna be a permanent resident!"

"Wait! Wait!" Threepio shouted, as Leia and Han raced into the Falcon. As soon as he ran up the boarding ramp, it instantly closed behind him.

* * *

Once they safely landed inside the asteroid, Han told Chewie to plug Threepio into the hyper drive. Right after they left, the ship started to shake. Which caused Leia and Han to stumble backwards into the captain's chair. Han instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Let go," Leia blurted.

"SShh," Han whispered, holding up his index finger.

"Let go, please!" Leia pleaded, trying to break free of his grip.

"Don't get excited!" Han stammered.

"Captain, kept and being held by you, isn't quite enough to get me excited!" Leia firmly stated.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Han huffed, as he stood them back up. "Didn't have time for anything else," he smirked, as he left the cockpit.

Leia turned back to face outside the ship. This was a nightmare. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She couldn't believe the mess Han got them in. _Luke, if only you were here._ Leia thought, as she sat back down. Whatever trials he had to face, were nowhere near compared to theirs. The only thing that comforted her, was the fact that she knew he was safe from the Empire.

* * *

They had been inside the asteroid for what seemed like an eternity. Leia did her best to avoid Han, and stayed in the control room. Trying to make the proper adjustments to the ship.

A few seconds later, the ship started to shake again. The four of them knew exactly what caused it. TIE fighters were dropping mines into the crevice of each asteroid. After a few more seconds past, the shaking stopped.

"I think they're moving away now," Leia stated, glancing at Han.

"Probably. But, it doesn't matter. The ship's almost fixed. We'll be out of here in no time," Han hotly replied.

"Yeah, where have I heard that before?" Leia quipped, as she stepped back into the control room.

* * *

No matter how hard she tried, Leia couldn't pull the lever back into place. And before she knew it, she could feel Han's arms around her. Leia immediately shoved him off her, glaring at him icily.

"Hey, worship. I'm only trying to help," Han stammered, defensively.

"Would you please stop calling me that!" Leia huffed, as she tried once again to move the lever.

"Sure, Leia," Han replied, jokingly.

"Oh, you make it so difficult sometimes," Leia sighed, angrily.

"I know, I really do," Han agreed. "You could be a little nicer though. C'mon, sometimes you think I'm all right."

Leia silently chuckled, when she heard that. As she started to turn to lever again, she pricked her finger in the sharp edge of the control panel. "Ouch," she whispered, as she put her finger inside her mouth. "Occasionally, maybe," she started, turning to face Han. "When you're not acting like a scoundrel."

"Scoundrel? Scoundrel," Han questioned, cupping her hands in his. "I like the sound of that," he smiled.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop that. My hands are dirty."

"My hands are dirty too. What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?" Leia snapped.

"You're trembling."

"I'm not trembling," Leia replied, shaking her head.

"You like me, because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't scoundrels in your life," Han stated, drawing his face close to hers.

"I happen to like nice men."

"I'm a nice man."

"No, you're not. You're a…" Leia started, but got off when Han's lips met hers.

Leia instantly tried to pull away, but Han's grip was too strong. As he kissed her, Leia's thoughts drifted back to Luke. She remembered how heartbroken she was, when he told her he was leaving. Just when she needed him most. Now that he was gone, Han instantly makes a move on her. No matter how much she denied it, she did in fact care for Han. But, in no way did those feelings measure to what she felt for Luke.

She quickly placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away, just as Threepio entered the room.

"Sir, sir!" he cried, tapping Han's shoulder. "I've isolated the reverse power-flux cufflink!"

Han quickly broke away from Leia, and turned to face him. "Thank you! Thank you, very much."

"Oh, you're perfectly welcome sir," Threepio replied.

Leia was too flabbergasted to face him, so she quickly ran out the other door, towards the cockpit.

Han turned to see her racing out of the room. He sighed, knowing he went a step too far.

* * *

Just as Leia was about to enter the cockpit, Han was right behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder, and Leia whipped around to face him.

"I'm sorry," he spoke.

"You should be."

"It's just that…" Han started, but soon changed his train of thought. He was through cow-towing to her whims. What was her angle? "I don't know what you game is. You keep giving me mixed signals. I'm beginning to think you actually enjoy this."

Leia eyes shot up. "Enjoy what?"

"Leading on every man you see. First the kid, then me. Who's next?"

"You're way out of line, Solo!" Leia hissed, trying to keep herself from punching him.

"Maybe, you just do it for the thrill," Han quipped.

That did it! Once Leia heard that, she immediately smacked him in the face. "You want me to spell it out for you? I don't love you! I never have!" she fired, as Han took a few steps back, caressing his cheek. "I love Luke!" she finished, as she turned and stormed into the cockpit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke was having troubles of his own. The small, alien like creature, who he thought was a delusional local, turned out to be Yoda. Luke could still hardly believe that this was the legendary Master Yoda. But, as soon as he heard Ben's voice, he knew it was true.

As hard as he tried, Luke could not lift his ship out of the swamp. Just when it started rising out of the swamp, Luke could feel it's weight on his arm. Seconds later, the ship started to sink back into the swamp.

Yoda closed his eyes, and bent his head down. Luke walked over, and sat on the ground next to him. "I can't. It's too big!" he panted, trying to relax his muscles.

"Size matters not," Yoda replied, opening his eyes. "Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hmm?"

Luke bent his head down, not knowing how to respond.

"And... well you should not. For my ally, is the force. And a powerful ally it is," he continued, turning away from Luke. "Life creates it. Makes it grow. It's energy. Surrounds us, and binds us. Luminous beings are we, not the crude matter," he exclaimed, touching Luke's arm. "You must feel the force, around you! Yes. Between you, me, the rock. Everything. Even between land and ship," he finished, looking up at the sky.

Luke couldn't believe his ears. How was he supposed to generate the force through him, when it's bigger than the universe itself? Standing up, he scowled, "You want the impossible!" Once he walked over to the tree, he put his jacket back on. Then, he walked a few meters and angrily sat down. He was beyond frustrated. What was Ben thinking, when he sent him here? He truly wanted the impossible from him. Luke took a deep breath, as Leia entered his mind.

Closing his eyes, Luke remembered the last conversation he had with her. How she encouraged him that he would succeed, no matter what the odds. How he promised he would come back to her. The mere thought of her, made Luke smile. _If only Leia were here now._ When he needed her most. Luke wished with all his might that she was. He could talk to her, hold her. Even if it was just for moment. It would bring him the peace he desperately needed.

Yoda sighed at his ignorance. He knew he had to show Luke what he meant. And he knew exactly how he could. Closing his eyes, Yoda extended out his arm. Moments later, the swamp water started to ripple. Artoo began beeping loudly, causing Luke to look up.

Little by little, Luke's X-Wing rose out of the water. Luke was a complete loss for words, when the ship began hovering towards the ground. Yoda turned, in sync with the ship. As soon as he lowered his fingers, the ship landed on ground.

Luke walked around his X-Wing, mavelling the mere sight of it. Luke glanced at Artoo, who was still beeping loudly. He shrugged his shoulders, in disbelief. Then, he walked straight towards Yoda, who was standing on a small hill. "I… I don't believe it!" he exclaimed.

Yoda grunted. "That is why you fail."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3:_**

 ** _Decisions_**

"Captain Solo, this time you have gone too far!" Threepio shouted, causing Chewbacca to groan. "No, I will not be quite, Chewbacca. Why doesn't anyone listen to me?!"

"Fleet's beginning to break up," Han stated, as he starred out the cockpit window. "Go back and standby the release for the landing claw," he blurted, pointing at Chewie.

"I really don't see how that is going to help," Threepio stated, as Chewie walked past him. "Surrender is a perfectly acceptable alternative. The empire may be gracious enough to…"

Han motioned his hand towards him, causing Leia to pick up on his hint. She quickly reached behind Threepio's head, and shut him off.

 _"_ _Thank you!"_ Han stammered.

"What's your next move?" Leia asked, as she inched up behind him.

"Well, if they follow standard imperial procedure, they'll dump their garbage before going to light speed and we just float away."

"With the rest of the garbage," Leia interjected. "Not a bad plan, hot shot. Then what?"

"Well, we have to find a safe port, around here, somewhere," Han started, as he turned on a visual map of the galaxy. "Any ideas?"

"Where are we?"

"The Anoat System."

"The Anoat System, there's not much there."

"No. Well, wait… Here's something interesting, Lando!"

"Lando System?" Leia questioned.

"Lando's not a system, he's a man. Lando Calrissian. He's a card player, a gambler, a scoundrel… You'd like him!" Han remarked, glancing back at her.

"No thanks!" Leia quipped, bending her head down.

"Bespin's pretty far, I'm not sure we could make it."

 _Bespin?_ Leia thought, as she glanced at the map's readout of the system. "A mining colony?"

"Yeah. A Tibanna gas mine. Lando conned someone out of it. We go back a long way, Lando and me," Han explained, turning the map off.

"Do you trust him?"

"No!" Han shot back. "But, he's got no love for the empire, I can tell you that."

Just then, the ship started to shift. "Here we go, Chewie. Standby. Detach," Han spoke through the comlink.

Seconds later, the Falcon detached itself from the star destroyer and started floating alongside the garbage it released.

"You have your moments," Leia stated. "Not many of them. But, you do have them," she finished, as she sat back in her chair.

* * *

Luke did his best to relax his mind, when Yoda instructed him once again to do a handstand.

"Good. Calm," Yoda spoke, heavily, as Luke's luggage started to levitate above the ground. Seconds later, Artoo followed suit. He beeped and whistled loudly, as he felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"Through the force, things you will see. Other places. The future, the past, old friend long gone," Yoda explained, as Luke began to tense up.

As soon as Yoda mentioned friends, a vision started to show in Luke's mind. He saw Han. He appeared to be inside what looked like a jail cell. "Han?" Luke questioned, as another vision entered his mind. It was Vader. Only, he wasn't anywhere near Han. He was standing next to stormtroopers, who were dragging… _Leia!_ "Leia!" Luke cried, as he immediately lost his balance. He instantly fell to the ground, along with Artoo and his luggage.

Yoda grunted, in disgust. "Control! Control! You must learn control!"

Luke turned to face him. "I saw…" he started as the full vision came into view. "I saw a city in the clouds."

"Friends, you have there," Yoda stated, nodding.

"They were in pain!"

"It is the future you see."

"The future?"

Yoda nodded, as Luke picked himself up. He tried to focus on the vision, hoping he could see more, but he couldn't. _What is happening to them?! What will happen to them?!_ He turned back towards Yoda. "Will they die?"

Yoda closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened them and replied, "Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future."

"I've got to go to them!" Luke exclaimed.

"Decide you must, how to serve them best. If you leave now, help them you could but… You would destroy all, for which they have fought and suffered."

* * *

The Millennium Falcon zoomed through the orange skies of Bespin, followed by two orange Cloud Cars.

"No, I don't have a landing permit," Han stated, through the comlink. "I'm trying to reach Lando Calrissian," he exclaimed, as the Cloud Cars fired at them.

"Woah! Woah! Wait a minute! Let me explain!"

 _You will not deviate from your present course._ A voice spoke over the comlink.

"Rather touchy, aren't they?" Threepio remarked.

"I thought you knew this person," Leia blurted, as Chewie started growling.

Han quickly turned to face him. "That was a long time ago. I'm sure he's forgotten about that."

"Forgotten about what?" Leia snapped. "How many people have you screwed over, Solo?"

 _Permission granted, to land on Platform 327._

"Thank you!" Han replied, as he readjusted the ship's direction. "Nothing to worry about. We go way back, Lando and me."

"Who's worried?" Leia quipped, as the three ships glided towards the large city in front of them.

Eventually, the two Cloud Cars split up and allowed them to fly solo. Minutes later, Han landed the Falcon on the platform.

As the four of them made their way down the ship's ramp, they saw that the doors to the platform were closed.

"Oh, no one to meet us," Threepio huffed.

"I don't like this," Leia remarked, shaking her head.

"Well, what would you like?" Han laughed.

"Well, they did let us land," Threepio interjected, as Leia glared at Han.

Just then, the doors started to slide open and three men started to approach them.

One dressed in blue, the other in grey. The third man, who stood between them, wore a long blue cloak, bright blue shirt, and dark navy pants.

"See," Han smiled, turning to face Leia. "My friend," he confirmed, extending out his arm. Before he walked towards them, he whispered to Chewie, "Keep your eyes open, huh."

Chewie growled, as Han walked across the bridge. "Hey!" he smiled.

"Why you smiling, no good, double crossing, smuggler! You've got a lot of guts coming here. After what you've pulled!" Lando hissed.

Han pointed at himself, completely puzzled by his remark.

Lando slowly stepped towards him. He looked as though he were going to strike him. Leia watched, knowing that it was most likely what he deserved. Lando raised his hand, causing Han to flinch and raise his fists. Lando laughed, as he soon had his arms wrapped around him.

Instantly relieved, Han smiled in returned, as Lando broke apart to face him. "How are you doing, you old pirate. So good to see you!" he exclaimed, laughingly.

"Well, he seems very friendly," Threepio stated, glancing at Leia.

"Yes. Very friendly," Leia agreed. _Almost too friendly._

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, repairs," Han stated, pointing back at the ship. "I thought you could help me out."

"What have you done to my ship?!"

"Your ship?! Hey! Remember, you lost her to me fair and square."

"And how you doing, Chewbacca? Still hanging around with this loser?" Lando quipped, as Chewie growled in reply. As soon as he moved, Leia came into view.

"Hello, what have we here? Welcome, I'm Lando Calrissian. I'm the administrator of this facility. And who might you be?"

"Leia."

"Welcome, Leia," Lando smiled, as he took her gloved hand in his and kissed it.

 _Oh, great! Another player._ Leia thought, as she instantly pulled away.

Han was about to laugh, but was stopped when Leia grabbed his arm, and dragged him towards the door. He did, however quickly smirk at the dumbstruck Lando.

"Hello, sir," Threepio spoke, standing next to Lando. "I am C-3P0. Human-Cyborg relations. My facilities are at your..." he paused, as Lando started to walk away. "Well, really!"

"What's the problem with the ship?" Lando asked, as he caught up with Han and Leia.

"Hyper drive," Han replied.

"I'll get my men working on it right away. You know that ship saved my life a hundred times. She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy!"

* * *

Luke immediately started to make preparations to leave. He packed all his luggage in the lower compartment of his X-Wing, and placed Artoo in the back.

"Luke, you must complete the training!" Yoda stammered.

Deep down, Luke knew he was right. But, no matter what he did, all he saw was his friends being tortured. "Auh, I can't keep the vision of my head. They're my friends. I've got to help them!"

"You must not go!"

"But Han and Leia will die, if I don't!"

"You don't know that," stated a voice. "Even Yoda cannot see their fate."

Luke and Yoda watched, as Ben's spirit appeared.

"But I can help them!" Luke quipped. "I feel the force!"

"But you cannot control it," Ben exclaimed. "This is a dangerous time for you. When you will be tempted by the dark side of the force."

"Yes, yes. To Ob-Wan, you listen. The cave! Remember your failure at the cave." Yoda remarked.

"But I've learned so much, since then. Master Yoda, I promise to return and finish what I've begun. You have my word!"

"It is you and your abilities, the emperor wants. That is why your friends are made to suffer," Obi-Wan explained.

"That's why I have to go!" Luke replied.

"Luke, I don't want to lose you to the emperor the way I lost Vader."

"You won't," Luke blurted.

"You must stop acting on your feelings. Personal attachments are a Jedi's worst weakness."

 _Personal attachments?_ Luke thought, as the answer came to him. _Leia!_ Ben could read his mind. He knew that he loved her.

"You must let her go."

 _Let her go?! Ben must be crazy!_ "Never!"

"Luke, Vader was seduced to the dark side the same way. He let his personal feelings get in the way of his judgement."

By now, Luke was fed up with Ben's warnings. Regardless if they thought it or not, he knew he was stronger than Vader. And, Leia's love only made him stronger. "I don't care! I love Leia! And loving her has not made me weaker. It's made me stronger! If what you say is true, Vader never knew _true_ love!"

Both Obi-Wan and Yoda were speechless by his outburst. Yoda closed his eyes, and started analysing Luke's statement. _For centuries, the Jedi have always ran away from love and friendship. They treated each feeling as though they were poison. Now, he sees this young man, who is brave enough to challenge the ancient code and prove it wrong._

Luke waited a few seconds, before he spoke, "Master, I've learned so much from you. I won't let you down."

Yoda opened his eyes and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Artoo, fire up the converts," Luke ordered, as he ascended the ladder to the ship's cockpit.

"Luke! Don't give into hate. That leads to the dark side!" Ben bellowed.

"Strong is Vader. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can!" Yoda interjected.

"I will! And I'll return. I promise," Luke stated, as the ship's hatch sealed him in.

"Told you, I did. Reckless is he! Now, matters are worse," Yoda snapped.

"That boy is our last hope," Obi-Wan stated, as they watched Luke's X-Wing ascend into the sky.

"No. There is another," Yoda corrected, as Luke vanished from sight.


End file.
